Knowing the battery life of an earpiece is important to ensure that a user does not unexpectedly lose power while using the earpiece. While visual indicators on an earpiece are useful, they are inconvenient due to the fact that the user is likely wearing the earpieces and thus would have to take an earpiece out to find out how much power remains on the earpiece or possibly look in a mirror. What is needed is a system and method of visually providing the battery life of an earpiece without requiring a user to remove one or both earpieces.